Atlantic Bluefin Tuna
The Atlantic Bluefin Tuna is a large, highly popular species of fish found in both and . In-Game Description "These fish have spindle-shaped bodies that narrow to an extreme point at the base of the tail fin. Though they have very large, cone-shaped heads, their eyes are actually quite small. Their traditional coloring is brown and black with white on their bellies. They can be found swimming in schools around Deep Valley during the fall season. These are the largest of all tuna, sometimes weighing over 1,000 lbs. They have a protuberance near their tail section that helps keep their massive bodies afloat. These fish swim with their mouths open to help force water over their gills, which are used to extract oxygen from the water. For this reason, they can actually suffocate if they stop moving. They slow down considerably at night but continue to swim--even while sleeping." "This large, shiny fish with small pectoral fins and a black head is in demand as an expensive classic sushi topping. If it is deprived of oxygen when captured its body temperature will rise, which causes its sinews to change colour and makes its flesh less valuable." on Moving "A tuna swims with its mouth open and takes oxygen from the water that passes through its gills. If it stops moving, it will suffocate; this is why it lowers its metabolism and speed at night but never stops swimming." Location Endless Ocean Atlantic bluefin tuna can only be spotted in Manoa Lai during autumn and spring. During autumn and winter, single shoal can be seen swimming above the Deep Valley area at a depth of roughly 45 feet (14 meters), joining the striped marlin and Indo-Pacific sailfish that also patrol the area. In the spring, a shoal inhabits the Ancestral Reef. During autumn, the shoal above Deep Valley only appears to be active at night, but the one during winter appears to be active during the day. Endless Ocean 2 These fish are rather easy to find - they can be seen throughout Northern Ciceros Strait, as well as almost everywhere in the North Coast of Canada, swimming alongside Chinook Salmon and Capelin. Behavior These fish swim around in medium-sized shoals at a relatively fast clip. They respond positively to food - the player can unlock their trivia in the second game by feeding them. Notes * This is one of Hayako's favorite creatures. * This species has a chance of appearing in the loading screens while diving in the North Coast of Canada. Real-Life Information *Tuna is one of the most popular kinds of seafood in the world, alongside foods like shrimp, salmon and prawn. The United States alone consumed roughly 810,000,000lbs (~367,000,000kg) of tuna in 2007 (2.7lbs per capita times ~300 million), despite holding only 31% of the world's annual tuna consumption. (Source) **This commercial demand has become a problem for the population numbers of this fish. According to the International Union for the Conservation of Nature, the Atlantic bluefin tuna is endangered, which means that it is at a heightened risk of going extinct. This is, in large part, thanks to humans. *Other common names for this fish include tunny (an outdated term rarely used nowadays), northern bluefin tuna, and giant bluefin tuna. The latter of these, however, is typically only used for specimens exceeding 330 pounds (100 kilograms). **Some of its non-English common names - such as tonno rosso (in Italian) and atún rojo (in Spanish) - make reference to the red color of its meat. *The largest bluefins have been known to reach up to 1500 pounds, or 680 kilograms, in weight. **They are also known for the unusually high volume of blood they release when killed, compared to other types of tuna. *Taxonomically speaking, the Atlantic bluefin tuna has close relatives in the southern bluefin tuna and Pacific bluefin tuna. Gallery Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (EO1).png|A school of Atlantic bluefin tuna as seen in Endless Ocean. Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (EO1) Daytime.png Atlantic Bluefin Tuna 2.png Atlantic Bluefin Tuna 3.png Atlantic Bluefin Tuna 4.png DSC01903.JPG P9940852.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Creatures Found During Autumn Category:Hayako's Favorite Creatures Category:Critically Endangered Species Category:Schools of Fish Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:North Coast of Canada Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Fish Category:Adult-only Creatures